La leyenda de Mazinger en Equestria
by Ghostbell777
Summary: <html><head></head>Extrañas maquinas amenazan la paz de la mágica tierra de Equestria dejando desolación a su paso sin que alguien pueda detenerlas e incluso la magia de la armonía es inútil contra ellos, en la hora mas oscura tres potrillas traerán aun héroe capaz de enfrentarlos sin saber que es parte de una leyenda aun mas grande que la propia magia de la amistad.</html>


Un saludo a todos, este es mi primer Fic de MLP y puede que sea algo novato a diferencia de los que escribo pero espero lo disfruten, MLP pertenece a Hasbro y su creadora Laurent Faust y Mazinger Z al grandioso Go-Nagai.

**La llegada del Castillo de acero negro –** Introducción.

Nada podía contra el avance de las misteriosas maquinas las cuales ya habían tomado la mayor parte de Equestria en tan poco tiempo, los hermosos campos y paisajes habían sido borrados por completo a causa de las batallas sin sentido que no lograron frenarlas perdiendo con ello a numerosos soldados y pueblos, el castillo de Canterlot había sido un mudo testigo del avance enemigo y ahora la seguridad del mismo peligraba ya que la mayoría de los habitantes estaban refugiados en el pensando que el campo de protección de las princesas los mantendría a salvo de ellos…pero por desgracia la historia era diferente, la magia muy poco podía hacer ante tales aberraciones que eran capaces de arrasar con una gran extensión de terreno en tan solo segundos e incluso la poderosa magia de la armonía era ineficaz ante ellos dado que no estaban vivos y no tenían corazón. Por esa razón la gobernante del Sol decidió arriesgarse en hacer lo impensable y traer nuevamente a la vida al Titán de la armonía, la máxima creación del antiguo mago Starswirl el barbado hecho con el único propósito de proteger a Equestria como último recurso y esta sería la segunda vez que el Titán seria despertado para ello aun cuando entre los escritos que tenía sobre su antiguo mentor prohibía usarlo debido a la gran cantidad de energía mágica que requería para ello.

En otro lugar un poco más alejado del reino, se encontraba la gran fortaleza enemiga la cual surcaba los cielos mientras sus brutos mecánicos avanzaban liderando una lenta marcha que poco a poco los acercaban a su objetivo, el castillo de las regentes del Sol y la Luna.

-Estamos a corta distancia del objetivo y una vez que el castillo caiga en nuestras manos nos haremos de todo este mísero reino, - decía el infame amo y señor de la temida isla de Bardos mientras veía en un enorme monitor como el castillo estaba protegido por un campo de energía mágica a manera de protección.

-Así es y todo este nuevo mundo se inclinara ante usted Dr. Hell, la magia de estas criaturas no es rival para nuestro poderoso ejército de bestias mecánicas, - desde las sombras el Barón Ashler sonreía maliciosamente ya que estaban a poco de conquistar este mundo tan primitivo para ellos pero rico en recursos que utilizarían para la conquista de su mundo.

-No te confíes Ashler, podrán ser criaturas estúpidas pero no las subestimes… ¡Quiero que ataques el último reino de este mísero mundo con todo mi ejercito de bestias mecánicas!, ¡Que no quede nada en pie!, - la cruel risa del Dr. Hell se escuchó por todo el lugar mientras su subordinado se retiraba para cumplir con la orden encomendada por su amo y liberar el infierno en la capital de Equestria.

En la sala de guerra del castillo se preparaban los planes para resistir el ataque más fuerte por parte del enemigo hacia el reino así como los preparativos para despertar al Titán de la armonía, estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo mientras recibían noticias de los puestos de avanzada los cuales informaban que el enemigo estaba a no más de 30 minutos de la capital del reino, debían darse prisa para tener todo listo o seria el fin.

-Capitán quiero que preparen todo en este momento para activar al Titán, reúna a todos los unicornios en el jardín del palacio para comenzar con el hechizo antes de que sea tarde.

-¡Si su majestad!

-¿Crees que sea suficiente para detenerlos hermana?

-…No lo sé Luna, pero es todo lo que tenemos…si esto falla…habrá sido el fin…, - la princesa de la noche veía el miedo y la preocupación en los ojos de su hermana, ella tampoco estaba segura de que el Titán de la armonía tuviera la suficiente fuerza para enfrentarse a las extrañas criaturas pero era todo lo que tenían.

En otra parte del castillo las antiguas portadoras de los elementos trataban de consolar a tres de sus amigas ya que el hechizo que utilizarían para invocar a un héroe había salido mal llevándose en su lugar a las pequeñas hermanas de dos de ellas así como a la protegida del elemento de la lealtad, todas temían lo peor pero era imposible saberlo con exactitud y el tiempo era algo que ya se estaba acabando.

-…Apple Jack…y-yo…

-… ¿Qué Twilight?, ¿Qué puedes decirme que me haga sentir mejor?... ¡¿QUÉ?! ,- no había nada que lograra calmar al elemento de la honestidad después de haber visto como su pequeña hermana y sus amigas desaparecían en ese círculo mágico, la única imagen que aún quedaba en su mente era la de su hermana gritando por su ayuda para luego desaparecer en un haz de luz.

-¡BASTA!, tú no eres la única que perdió a alguien así que trata de calmarte…al menos ellas no estarán cuando…cuando…, - la voz de Rarity se quebró en ese momento pensando en lo que pasaría cuando esas extrañas criaturas llegaran a Canterlot.

No había mucho por hacer salvo tratar de mantener el ánimo arriba y mantenerse unidos ahora que las cosas solo estaban empeorando, Twilight trataba de mantenerse serena y en control pero el miedo crecía en ella junto con sus dudas ya que ninguno de sus hechizos funciono desde el primer encuentro con tan extrañas cosas, sabía de primera mano el plan que su mentora tenía planeado usar gracias a los libros de un ala oculta del viejo castillo pero dudaba enormemente que lo descrito en esos libros fuese suficiente. Poco a poco comenzaban a sentirse pequeños temblores indicando con ellos que las criaturas estaban cerca de Canterlot y aun paso de arrasar con todo a su paso, Celestia no perdió el tiempo e hizo llamar a Twilight así como a todos los unicornios para usar su magia combinada en el hechizo que despertaría una vez más a la creación del antiguo mago y mentor de las princesas así como su última esperanza, los unicornios comenzaron a concentrar toda su magia en sus cuernos creando con ello un gran circulo de energía que cubrió toda la montaña mientras un poderoso rayo de luz multicolor era enviado a las ruinas del castillo Everfree donde se encontraba el cuerpo del Titán durmiente, el Barón Ashler noto esto y pensando que podría tratarse del último ataque de esta raza ordeno a todas las bestias iniciar el ataque hacia el reino, estas aumentaron su velocidad y comenzaron a atacar el campo de energía el cual no era lo suficientemente fuerte comenzando a fracturarse por completo. Los habitantes corrían asustados con dirección al castillo tratando de encontrar protección mientras las bestias comenzaban a destruir por completo el escudo. Algo que las princesas solo podían observar horrorizadas como iniciaban su ataque comenzando a destruir partes del reino y convirtiendo todo en el mismísimo Tártaro, fue en ese momento que un gran resplandor multicolor cruzo el cielo para luego arremeter contra las criaturas más próximas al castillo y alejarlas con ayuda de un poderoso hechizo de energía. Las princesas estaban atónitas al ver descender al legendario Titán de la armonía quien arremetía fuertemente contra cada criatura para luego quedar frente a ellas y a la vista de todos, una enorme estatua de una alicornio del mismo tamaño que las criaturas y con una cutie mark con la forma del escudo real y con la magia combinada de todos los unicornios del reino lo cual la hacía muy poderosa o eso es lo que ellos pensaban.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa que ha aparecido?! - exclamaba iracundo el Dr. Hell mientras apretaba sus puños pensando en cómo era posible que esta raza de criaturas tuviera algo como eso para defenderse.

-¡Malditos caballos!, ¡Bestias mecánicas acaben con ese robot!, - Ashler no estaba dispuesto a jugar después de las experiencias pasadas y lo demostraría ahora destruyendo al Titán frente a todos.

Todas las Bestias Mecánicas comenzaron a rodearlo mientras este se defendía arremetiendo contra todos ellos pero era superado enormemente en fuerza y resistencia lo cual comenzó a alarmar a las princesas quienes veían como el gigantesco alicornio perdía sus alas a manos del temible Garada K-7 y su cuerpo comenzaba a fracturarse a consecuencia de los ataques consecutivos del Doublas M-2, era un hecho de que el Titán no era rival desde el principio y ahora estaba a merced de esas bestias quienes se preparaban para dar el último golpe para destruirlo mientras Celestia pedía a los cielos por un milagro el cual no se hizo esperar, dos enormes puños aparecieron de la nada mientras atravesaban el denso humo de los campos que aun ardían por el fuego e impactaban en los cuerpos de algunas bestias a gran velocidad mientras estas explotaban en pedazos, Ashler reacciono con miedo ya que sabía muy bien que ese ataque solo podía pertenecer a un robot y el hecho de que estuviera en este mundo era algo totalmente inconcebible.

-No puede ser, no puede ser el… ¡El castillo de metal negro aquí en este mundo!, ¡Maldito seas! , ¡Maldito seas Kabuto!, - mientras el humo comenzaba a disiparse todos los ponis podían apreciar cómo se formaba una gran silueta oscura la cual recuperaba sus enormes brazos negros mientras miraba de forma desafiante a las otras criaturas.

-E-Es un demonio, ¡ES UN DEMONIO!, ¡UN DEMONIO QUE VIENE A DESTRUIRNOS!, - gritaban algunos habitantes de Canterlot pero la regente del Sol veía otra cosa, ella no veía un demonio sino a un salvador.

-Así que has venido hasta este mísero mundo a tratar de detenernos…nos estas subestimando Kabuto, ¡no eres rival para nosotros y tu robot no podrá solo contra todas nuestras bestias mecánicas!, - Ashler reía con locura ante sus propias palabras mientras que de lo alto de la cabeza de la nueva aparición emergía un joven hombre de una especie de cabina el cual era acompañado por tres potrillas quienes solo asomaban su pequeña carita debido al miedo que les producía ver semejante escenario de destrucción.

-¡Son muchos no vamos a ganarles Koji!, - decía una aterrorizada Sweety Belle que era abrazada por una temerosa Apple Bloom, la pequeña Scootaloo solo veía directamente al humano temblando igual que sus amigas mientras preguntaba con un hilo de voz, "¿v-vamos a perder?".

-No se preocupen niñas, con Mazinger no hay nada que no pueda hacer… ¡Eh Barón Ashler, prepárate a perder!, ¡No dejare que destruyan este mundo!, - dicho esto regreso al interior de la cabina una vez más mientras les decía a las niñas, "¡sujétense que se pondrá agitado!", ellas sabían muy bien lo que eso significaba y gritaron a coro junto con el humano, "¡MAZIN GO!".

El enorme robot levanto sus enormes brazos mostrando su poderío cargándose nuevamente de energía y así comenzar a avanzar hacia las bestias mecánicas que ahora comenzaban a rodear al Mazinger Z, los ponis miraban con miedo mientras Celestia evaluaba rápidamente los daños del Titán el cual luchaba para ponerse de pie nuevamente pero por todo el daño que había recibido le era imposible. La magia era ineficaz contra esas cosas y levantar una nueva barrera era imposible por la poca energía mágica que tenían, la destrucción de Equestria estaba pendiendo de un hilo ante criaturas que ella misma subestimo en poder y fuerza y que ahora solo la habían reducido a una simple espectadora, sin perder tiempo cada bruto se lanzó hacia el Mazinger con la intención de destruirlo pero gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Koji logro esquivar a los primeros ataques para contraatacar a la misma velocidad, con cada movimiento que hacía era muy notorio el plan de los brutos mecánicos quienes comenzaban a cerrar el cerco poco a poco y así eliminarlo con sus ataques más fuertes, a la distancia que estaba de ellos no podía usar las armas ya que podrían aprovechar ese momento para atacarlo sin piedad, mientras tanto el Titán había logrado reincorporarse pero debido al daño en sus extremidades permanecía en el suelo observando la acción que se desarrollaba a lo lejos mientras comenzaba a cargar un hechizo de congelación con lo que aún le quedaba de poder mágico. Una sola oportunidad era lo único que se necesitaba y esta apareció en el momento en que todas las bestias se lanzaron al unísono para ser golpeadas por el hechizo congelándolas a todas aunque esto no duraría mucho tiempo, aprovechando esta oportunidad Mazinger cargo de energía sus paneles frontales lanzando su poderoso Fuego de pecho con el cual derritió a la mayor parte de los brutos mecánicos bañándolos con su luz carmesí a excepción del Garada K-7 quien logro salir a tiempo para usar sus filosas guadañas y cortar el costado del robot con lo cual perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Vamos Garada ya lo tienes a tu merced termínalo ahora!, - grito el Barón Ashler festejando por anticipado su victoria ante Kabuto y su robot pero este se negaba a caer y utilizo los Vientos Huracanados envolviéndolo en una espiral de viento corrosivo el cual comenzó a desintegrarlo hasta que no quedo nada de él.

Sin más brutos que amenazaran el castillo los habitantes estaban sorprendidos y comenzaban a vitorear a su salvador lo cual molesto mucho al Barón Ashler quien ordenó a sus soldados apuntar todas las armas de la fortaleza flotante Ghoul y arrasar de una vez por todas al reino y a sus habitantes, Koji sabía muy bien que su enemigo tramaba algo dado que no estaban retirándose y fue cuando vio las armas de la fortaleza y comprendió que arremeterían con todo con tal de obtener lo que buscaban, sin perder tiempo se movió velozmente hasta estar de espaldas al castillo para protegerlo mientras era impactado por los cañones de la Ghoul quien no dejaba de disparar sin descanso, el cuerpo de Mazinger recibía sin piedad los impactos mientras era dañado internamente. Las pequeñas gritaban asustadas mientras Koji pensaba que hacer ya que la mayoría de sus armas no respondían y el tiempo era algo crucial a menos que deseara terminar como los brutos que había derrotado, las alarmas en el pilder no dejaban de sonar y fue cuando decidió jugar su última carta y comenzó a cargar los rayos Fotonicos al máximo aun cuando esto resultara peligroso para él.

-¡Tranquilas niñas, todo estará bien! …solo un poco más y habremos ganado, - entre más se intensificaba el ataque la energía acumulada del Mazinger Z comenzaba a ser muy notoria incluso por el Barón Ashler quien estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba ocurriendo con el robot.

Cuando la carga de energía llego al límite el cuerpo de la maquina emitía un brillo dorado el cual ilumino todo el reino para después liberarlo en forma de un potente rayo de energía que impacto a la fortaleza voladora Ghoul destruyéndola en solo segundos mientras la nave de escape se alejaba sin ser vista. Mientras el potente disparo seguía su curso hacia el cielo y visto por todos dejándolos sin habla en especial a las princesas quienes miraban con cierto temor la fuerza destructiva de la única criatura en pie, cuando la energía se agotó el cuerpo del robot cayo de rodillas mientras comenzaba a emitir un denso vapor a causa del sobrecalentamiento y de los daños recibidos, Koji levanto con trabajo a Mazinger para luego desacoplar al Pilder y dirigirlo hacia el castillo aterrizando en los jardines reales mientras era rodeado por guardias. Pero la princesa Celestia los hizo a un lado mientras les decía que no quería que dieran una mala impresión al héroe que los había salvado.

-Saludos héroe de otro mundo, déjame darte la bienvenida a Equestria y darte las gracias por salvarnos en nuestra hora más oscura, - le decía mientras la escotilla del Pilder se abría para mostrar a un Koji algo asombrado por lo que veía ante él.

-Ah… ¿gracias?, yo…bueno…disculpe mi comportamiento pero no pensé que este mundo sería así aun con la explicación que me dieron las niñas cuando las conocí, - Celestia solo arqueo una ceja sin entender a que se refería pero en ese momento las tres potrillas salieron desde adentro mientras seguía conversando entre ellas lo asombroso que había sido la pelea y el como el poderoso rayo destruyo la inmensa fortaleza flotante.

-Mi nombre es Koji Kabuto y supongo que usted conoce a las pequeñas.

-Sí y le agradezco infinitamente que se haya hecho cargo de ellas Koji, estábamos muy preocupados por su seguridad…aunque estoy feliz de que lo hayan traído con nosotros y eliminara al mal que nos amenazaba, - los ponis estaban felices y comenzaban a festejar por ello, incluso las pequeñas se habían reunido con sus hermanas mayores quienes no dudaron en agradecerle al extraño joven quien solo se mantenía pensativo y con el semblante serio.

-No es que no agradezca el gesto…mmm…

-Puedes llamarme Celestia, soy la gobernante del Sol y ella es mi hermana Luna quien gobierna conmigo y controla al astro nocturno, también está mi sobrina Cadance y mi querida alumna Twilight…

-Si es bueno que los presente pero por ahora me preocupa lo que vi, este ataque solo es el primero de muchos que vendrán hasta que obtengan lo que estén buscando, - les decía mientras mostraba ese semblante serio el cual comenzó a inquietar a Celestia hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el capitán de la guardia del Sol.

-¿Pero tú los derrotaras de nuevo verdad?, tu criatura es incluso más fuerte que ellos y no tenemos por qué temer, ¿no es así?, - Koji movió su cabeza de manera negativa haciendo que el temor se apoderara de todos una vez más.

-Mazinger ha sido dañado durante el combate y necesita reparaciones que solo pueden hacerse en mi mundo, me temo que las cosas solo están comenzando a ponerse peor, - las frases del joven solo aumentaban el miedo hasta que la princesa Celestia reacciono al escuchar el nombre de la criatura oscura.

-¡¿El nombre de esa criatura es Mazinger?! , ¡¿Mazinger Z?! , - había un brillo en la mirada de Celestia al decir el nombre, era como si estuviera comprobando la existencia de algo no creíble.

-…Si… ¿Cómo es que sabe eso?, - en ese momento la princesa del Sol le entrego un cristal de amatista sin entender él porque hasta que el mismo reacciono al ser tocado iluminándose por completo emitiendo un fuerte haz de luz que cegó a los presentes mientras soltaba el cristal.

-_Koji…si me estás viendo eso quiere decir que nuestro enemigo ha logrado crear lo que tanto me temía…la puerta dimensional fue un antiguo invento Mikene que esperaba que no fuese descubierto pero eso ya no importa, debes hacer lo posible para evitar que el enemigo se haga de este mundo, -_ Koji estaba estupefacto a lo que estaba viendo delante de él ya que era la viva imagen de su abuelo el cual le hablaba como si supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Abuelo… ¿Cómo es que conoces este mundo?, es más, ¿Cómo sabias que llegaría aquí?

-_Gracias al bueno para nada de Starswirl como se llame, el llego a nuestro mundo por accidente e intento colarse al instituto varias veces, si…recuerdo las muchas veces que termine asustándolo para alejarlo…je,je,je, pero eso no es lo importante por ahora, debes impedir que se hagan del elemento Armony, - _le decía mientras tomaba sus hombros y lo veía fijamente incomodando un poco al joven y sorprendiendo a Celestia quien desconocía que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-¿Elemento Armony?, no entiendo de que me hablas abuelo, además Mazinger está muy dañado y no creo que resista otro combate contra el Dr. Hell y sus máquinas.

-_No temas Koji, gracias a Starswirl y al tiempo que he pasado aquí he logrado crear un nuevo Mazinger el cual está diseñado solo para ti…confió en que sabrás que hacer muchacho, demuéstrales que nadie puede contra un Kabuto, - _la imagen desapareció con esas palabras dejando al joven un poco confundido al igual que a las princesas, un nuevo Mazinger en este mundo y una amenaza aún más fuerte se avecinaba sobre Equestria dejando tras de sí un velo de misterio sobre como había empezado este problema en primer lugar.

_**Y así empezamos esta aventura, el Mazinger en este fice está basado en el de la serie alto impacto ya que puede causar confusiones por algunas cosas y el nombre de Ashler fue el primero que se le puso al emblemático villano de dos caras cuando la serie se transmitió por primera vez en Latinoamérica, gracias por leer y nos veremos pronto.**_


End file.
